Harry Potter and the Sarcastic Halfblood Slytherin
by Aang-Airbender-Avatar-Awesome
Summary: Harry Potter does have a sister, and she is a complete mix of both her mother and father, though she ended up on Slytherin. What for? What was the purpose of placing a destined Gryffindor on Slytherin? But was she really destined for Gryffindor? OC/OC


******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**Rosemary Jessamene Potter**

**Born: August 4, 1980**

**Died: 1980- N/A**

**Appearance: Bright red curly hair, hazel eyes, light and fair skin. She was fairly average sized, about an inch shorter than her mother had been, and very light weighted and fragile looking, though she had been anything but.**

**Hogwarts Current Status: Fifth Year, Prefect, Keeper(Quidditch)**

**Status: half-blood, known Animagus(white wolf), Slytherin House Student, is described as "kind " but "sarcastic" and "witty", though many close friends say she was broken down and incoherent a lot.**

**Bio: Rosemary "Rose" Potter was placed into Slytherin at the Sorting Ceremony with her brother, Harry Potter(placed in Gryffindor), when they both turned eleven. Rosemary was placed into Slytherin because of her cunning, her wit, her magical potential, and her ableness to sneak things out of private areas. She lived with the Dursely's for a long time(until she was eight) along with Harry, but soon became to much for the muggles and was sent to a wizarding family. The Carson family treated her like she was one of their own. Because of her lack of magical ability, they taught her all that they knew. Much of it was transfiguration. Jerald Carson, their eldest son, who was a Ravenclaw, taught her how transform into an Animagus. He was surprised as she was to find out that she was a white wolf. She learned and practiced everything she could get her hands on that involved magic. By the time she had reached eleven, she knew almost as much as Jerald and he was a seventh year in N.E.W.T classes. When she borded the Hogwarts Express she sat with Harry and Ron Weasley, Harry's new friend. After a while, a girl named Hermione Granger joined them, though only Rosemary had become fond of her. They shared all of their knowledge together, and if it weren't for Rosemary, Hermione would have left almost as soon as she had came. The Sorting Ceremony took place in the Great Hall, which as a large room with four long tables: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Rosemary, which was called up after Harry, was placed into Slytherin, though the Sorting Hat had considered placing her in Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat never said anything to her about it, except for the fact that he said that only**_** she **_**of **_**all**_** the Potters belonged in Slytherin, after much consideration. She had been skeptic, though went along with it. Evidently, she had sat next to a boy named Draco Malfoy, and though they were both on the same House, and both had the same personality, neither shared the same views. They argued whenever they saw eachother about pure-bloods and half-bloods and muggle-borns and nicknames like "mudblood". Rosemary stuck up for Hermione during their second year when Draco called her a mudblood. She called him a pure-bred prat and told him that "he could shove his wand up his ass". She also said that she wasn't surprised that he had ended up on the Quidditch team through money, because he probably couldn't play to save his life, and that money was the only way he could be on the Slytherin Quidditch team. By the time she was in her third year, she always sat at Gryffindor table and it had become such a regular habit that she was practically one of them, minus her green robes. During her third year, next to Harry she was top in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and got into a lot of trouble. When Professor Remus Lupin taught them about Boggarts, Rosemary was afraid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and therefore appeared an image of a snake-like man with red, cat-like eyes. His skin was extremely pale, almost white. **

**Sirius Black, first to escape from Azkaban, met up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rosemary, Lupin and strangely enough, Snape, and Wormtail. Sirius had been chasing Wormtail(Peter Pettigrew) for a long time after he escaped. Rosemary had tried to keep him from running away in his rat form, but had been bitten in her hand. During her fourth year, when Harry was the fourth Tri-Wizard champion, along with her brother she was featured a lot in the **_**Daily Prophet**_**. Severus Snape did not like her one bit, even though she was on Slytherin. If it was possible, he seemed to dislike her more than he hated Harry, and it was only because she was too much like Lily Potter, which whom he had liked a lot; smart, defensive, kind-hearted. And also too much like her father James Potter, which whom he had hated immensely; devious, smart-mouthed, impulsive, sneaky. Rosemary was usually quiet, but when you got her going there was no stopping her until she made her point very clear to all that was in hearing distance. She has just started her fifth year in Hogwarts and has become Slytherin Prefect because of her outstanding grades and "perfect" behavior, according to many of her professors, except for professor Snape, who said her behavior was something to work on.**

**With Dolores Umbridge as their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, there is no telling what will happen, or what will happen to Rosemary Potter. Because of the new teaching ways of professor Umbridge, no one knows what havoc this young Prefect, and Keeper on the Quidditch Slytherin team will dish out.**


End file.
